Intimate Friends
by EmpressV
Summary: Lana is sleeping over at Chloe's house and they have a talk about friendship.


Title: Intimate Friends  
  
Author: EV - empressvader01@yahoo.com  
  
rating: PG  
  
Timeline: some time after Duplicity  
  
pairing: Lana/Chloe (friendship, maybe something more)  
  
Summary: Lana is sleeping over at Chloe's house and they have a talk about  
friendship.  
  
a/n: friend gave me challenge. Write a Chloe/Lana story that somehow  
involves Xena. (Yeah, I know, not very detailed) So here are.  
  
Disclaimer: If these ladies were mine, it wouldn't be the Smallville you  
know.  
  
archiving: You most likely can have it, just tell me before you put it  
there.  
  
I live and breath feedback.  
--------------  
  
Lana tossed and turned on Chloe's floor. Well she wasn't on a floor, she  
was on one of those inflatable bed things and she hated it. She'd finally  
taken advantage of the open invitation to come over Chloe's house when she  
needed to escape the Nell/Dean love fest. It was late, she just wanted to  
sleep. But the she wasn't comfortable at all. Giving up on being  
comfortable, she clicked on the TV. One of her favorite programs happen to  
be on so she sat up to watch it. A loud yell on the TV woke Chloe up. Lana  
quickly clicked off the TV.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't sleep," Lana said.  
  
Chloe yawned. "What were you watching?"  
  
"Nothing important," Lana said.  
  
Chloe grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on.  
  
"Xena?" Chloe said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I liked her when I was a kid," Lana said. "One of my guilty pleasures."  
  
"You watched Xena?"  
  
"She was tough, that's powerful to a little girl that isn't so tough."  
  
"So did you have a leather outfit, a whip you played with at home?" Chloe  
teased.  
  
"It was a good show. Had the best girl bonding ever seen on TV."  
  
"Ahh, yes, the girl bonding. So ... was Xena gay."  
  
"Oh god," Lana groaned burying her face in the pillow.  
  
"No seriously, you were a fan. I was wondering your opinion. I've seen  
maybe two or three episodes in my life."  
  
"You want to know what I think. It wasn't about that. That's what some  
people miss, cause people don't have relationships like that anymore. It  
was like Gabrielle and Xena, they had there share of boyfriends and there  
was even a couple of kids. And don't ask me to get into those. But the guys  
that came and went, they weren't as important as people in there lives, but  
at the same time the two of them were soul mates, linked eternally. So  
compared to what they had together, these guys were insignificant. It was  
an intimate friendship. I envied that, I always wanted a friend like that."  
  
"If Clark heard you talking like this, he'd worry."  
  
"Shut up," Lana said throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"Nice Pillow arm there Xena," Chloe said throwing the pillow back.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lana," Chloe said as she turned to look at the TV.  
"When it comes to TV we all have our guilty pleasures."  
  
They sat there looking at TV for a few minutes.  
  
"You think we'll ever be that close?" Lana asked.  
  
"What?" Chloe replied slightly taken aback.  
  
"I never, you know, had a girl-friend before. I don't know, I just---things  
sometimes get weird with you and Clark and me and Clark and me and you. I  
know what we promised, but I still think eventually it'll come between us.  
At the end of the day, you still see me as an ex-pom pom."  
  
"Lana stop. Compared to the brain dead masses that populates our school,  
you're worth being friends with."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Lana said with a big grin.  
  
"We need to get some sleep," Chloe said shutting off the TV. "School  
tomorrow and all."  
  
"Yeah, sleep," Lana said sadly.  
  
Chloe suddenly realized Lana uncomfortable in her current position.  
  
"You know, I have a big enough bed here for the both of us."  
  
"Are you asking..?"  
  
"If it's not going to weird you out, yeah. Just don't hog the sheets Xena,  
or I might have to kick you out."  
  
Lana laughed and climbed under the covers beside Chloe's warm body.  
Intimate friends? Yeah, It could happen.  
  
END  
  
10-25-2002 


End file.
